The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic device for fluoroscopic examination and for the recording of x-ray images, having an image intensifier-television chain, a device for controlling the dose output during fluoroscopic examination, means for determining the exposure data from the fluoroscopic data, an automatic exposure control and a function generator in which the course of the exposure voltage is programmed as a function of the fluoroscopic voltage, to which a signal corresponding to the respective fluoroscopic voltage is supplied and which derives therefrom an output signal controlling the setting means for the exposure data, in which a plurality of programs are stored in the function generator and means are present by means of which one of the stored programs is respectively manually selectable.
In an x-ray diagnostic device of this type, the setting of the exposure voltage for each individual exposure or exposure series is, in principle, not required, since it ensues automatically as a function of the fluoroscopic voltage which is a measure for the transparency of the patient. Nonetheless, it is possible to influence the data determining the characteristic of an exposure, particularly the respective exposure voltage, e.g. by the manual selection of a maximum or minimum value, for achieving optimum exposure conditions.